


Michael's Gay and Wants to Flirt but can't

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5 things 1 thing, 5 things plus 1, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, The Talk, his dad does drag, jeremy has a parrot, just language wise really, kind of smutty, michael is gay(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy has a parrot.Michael likes this very much.





	Michael's Gay and Wants to Flirt but can't

1

The Heere’s were an interesting family. Mother didn’t live with the boys. Paul, who was Pauline on Fridays, was the ex-lawyer father. Jeremiah, or Jeremy as he preferred, was a kid who's had a long line of therapy sessions. The important thing about all of this? The parrot.

The parrot, Michael’s second favorite Heere, was Jeremy’s therapy pet. Now, you may ask, what makes the parrot so important? It’s how Michael has been flirting with Jeremy without Jeremy realizing.

It started by accident. Michael had been talking to himself, mumbling along how much he was an idiot and how deep he was into this all. Jeremy wasn’t in the room. That’s when he became sarcastic.

“Jeremy Heere has a nice ass,” he started the next word but couldn’t due to the parrot.

“Jeremy Heere has a nice ass!” Michael’s face burned, looking up at the squawking bird. “Jeremy Heere has a-"

“NO! No, no, no, no, no, please stop!” Michael begged. “Please don’t repeat that.”

Luckily, or not, Jeremy came back, holding two sodas in his hands.

And it was lucky for Michael, at least. Later that night, Jeremy was feeding the parrot. While waiting, the pet was always talkative. That brought up the topic, right as Jeremy filled the bowl.

“Jeremy Heere has a nice ass!”

He froze, almost dropping the bowl. Turning his head towards the bird, he squeaked out. “What?”

“Jeremy Heere has a nice ass!”

“U-Uh-” Jeremy bit his lip, quickly feeding the bird.

Now, if our sweet Jeremiah was smart, spoiler alert: he wasn’t, he would have realized that only two people would have been able to say anything. Those two people being his dad and Michael. Again, if he was smart then he would realize that his dad wouldn’t dare say that. Therefore, Michael said it.

But, to repeat the point. Jeremy wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

2

It had been a week later. Friday. Michael had a habit of coming over and spending the night every Friday so Jeremy wasn’t alone. Paul, or Pauline, was out at some bar until three in the morning. Jeremy was downstairs, paying for the pizza that they had bought.

It was just Michael and the bird.

It was also another one of those times where Michael was rambling on and on about Jeremy. He wasn’t quite sure about the bird. That didn’t last.

With a big, goofy grin on his face, he turned to the bird and made eye contact. His smile grew as he cleared his throat.

“Jeremy is the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen.”

He waited for a few seconds before repeating the phrase. It took a few times before it happened.

“Jeremy is the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen!”

Michael wanted to high-five the bird so badly. But he couldn’t. He could, but he would have to train the bird. It wasn’t worth it. It would take too long and Michael was a very lazy person in general.

Jeremy came in soon after, holding the pizza. Almost instantly, the parrot spoke up.

“Jeremy is the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen!”

Michael had to catch the box before Jeremy ruined the whole pizza. Both of their faces were completely red as Jeremy stared down the bird.

They didn’t talk about it.

3

The third time wasn’t by accident. At this point, Michael was really there to test out the limits. Jeremy wasn’t catching onto him, giving him a complete advantage. I mean, who else other than Michael would the parrot repeat after. Jeremy? Probably not. Mister Heere? That’s just creepy.

It had been two weeks before Michael had attempted again. He took that time to really think about what he was going to tell the bird. After he figured it out, it took time before he was alone with the bird.

It was late. Mister Heere had just gotten home, the cab driving away as he walked into the house with his high heels in hand. Jeremy was downstairs, making him food and making sure he wasn’t going to pass out from being drunk.

He had repeated the phrase multiple times, giggling every time the parrot repeated it. Jeremy came up ten minutes later, digging through his desk drawer and trying to find something. Then it happened.

“Does Jeremy Heere is gay?”

You see, Jeremy wasn’t out to Michael. Michael possibly had a super gay crush on his straight friend.

“H-How did it know?”

Michael almost spat out his drink right then and there. This, though, alerted Jeremy of Michael’s presence again. Michael froze before being the first to speak it.

“Is your pet outing you right now?”

Jeremy hesitated. Nodding, he responded, “He’s half right.”

“Half right?”

“I’m bi.”

Silence filled the air. Jeremy was fidgety, clearly scared.

“Chill.”

“What?”

“It’s chill. Cool, y’know?”

Jeremy was taken aback. Again, as said earlier, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. At this very moment, Jeremiah Heere had forgotten how gay his best friend was.

“You’re okay with me being bisexual? Like, you don’t-” he paused, watching the other burst into laughter. “W-What’s so funny?”

“I’m gay.”

His face paled. He wanted to hide, knowing very well how much of a brain fart he just had.

“I definitely didn’t forget.” Was mumbled quietly. It didn’t stay that way.

“I definitely didn’t forget!”

Jeremy hates his parrot sometimes.

4

The fourth time was chaotic. A few nights before the chaos, a Friday, Michael had instructed the bird with the phrase. He was deeply disappointed when it never occurred. The bird was silent for once in its godforsaken life.

It stayed that way until Tuesday night. On Monday, the Heeres even took the pet to the veterinarian but nothing was found to be wrong. But, Tuesday, was complete hell.

At exactly 2:47 in the morning, the bird went off like an alarm clock.

“Jeremy Heere is beautiful!”

Every time the sentence ended, it started again. It was just like a broken cassette. It kept both of the Heere boys up until seven when Jeremy had to go to school.

5

Michael didn’t mean to embarrass Jeremy. Well, he did. But, this time, he really didn’t.

Everything was as planned, he taught the bird the phrase and waited. It never came, making the boy very scared that the alarm clock situation would happen again. He didn’t want that.

Jeremy never heard the message. But his dad did.

The younger Heere had left his door open, as usual, so his dad could feed the parrot while Jeremy was at school. He was doing just that when the bird opened his mouth.

“I want to suck Jeremy’s dick!”

He paused, looking as if he was going through equations in his head. It took approximately four seconds before he said anything.

“Michael.”

Jeremy got the talk that night, then came out to his dad. Mister Heere proceeded to give him the talk again, but gay.

+1

Jeremy had pieced it together five minutes ago. He was on his bed, listening to some new mixtape Michael had put together and working on his homework when he finally thought about it. There was only two people who’d ever be able to talk to the parrot. His dad would never say anything like that. That left Michael.

Guessing that Michael taught the bird when Jeremy wasn’t around, Jeremy took this opportunity to teach the bird his own phrase.

Later that night, Michael had come over per Jeremy’s request. Jeremy purposefully ordered a pizza to give the other boy alone time with the bird.

He was coming up the stairs with the pizza when he heard it.

“I will gladly let Michael Mell suck my dick!”


End file.
